Academy of Evil
by NekoOtakuStar
Summary: Sequel to OC Academy. The gang are now in their second year, and are facing more problems than ever. Mainly, Aiko has made herself the Daughter of Evil and Ryu Y. her prince. Can the gang set history straight, or will they become a part of it themselves?
1. Chapter 1:Eviler now than we were before

Academy of Evil

**A/N: Hello! All of us are ready to dive into the gang's second year at the Vocaloid Prep Academy, but a quick notice first. Kinu's creator, FranticKagamineLover, never gave me permission to use her again so she won't be appearing this time around. However, I got permission from everyone else and even some new faces! Without further ado, here's my OC Nibui with the disclaimer.**

**Nibui: Neko doesn't own Vocaloid, Story of Evil songs, or most of the OCs mentioned here. Story time!**

Chapter 1: Eviler Now Than We Were Before

RYU KYUN'S POV (1st person)

It's been six months since the kidnapping fiasco with Ryu #2 and Aiko. Both are still unconscious from their lesson in extreme time-traveling, but they're bound to wake up soon. Things here are pretty much like a normal school now, with homework and projects and after school clubs. All of my team are out of detention finally, and no one knows what happened to the assassins. I'm just trying to lead a normal life now, but with my luck, we all knew it wasn't going to last, right? One day at lunch hour, Mika came running up to me. She had celebrated her birthday last month and was now 14, but was still as childish as ever. She had a thick storybook with her that she slapped in front of me. "Take a look at this. Something's happened again." she said. I stared at the book. It was a normal old leather book called "The Story of Evil", according to the cover. "I give up. What am I looking for?" I asked Mika. She rolled her eyes and flicked to the picture accompanying the first chapter, "Daughter of Evil". I looked at the picture, and Aiko's cold eyes stared back at me. "What? What's going on here?" I asked Mika, shouting slightly. Mika flinched, and flicked to chapter 2, "Servant of Evil". A picture of Ryu #2 was there. "Ok, seriously Mika. Is this some sort of joke?" I shouted at the greenette, causing Hikari, Seiji, and Kenji to jump. (They were all sitting with me for lunch.) Mika shrugged. "I think Aiko from the future is messing with the past. The rest of this book is blank. I know the original story, and Aiko has replaced the two main characters with herself and Ryu Y. We have to go back and stop her before she really messes up history. Will you go gather the others?" Mika asked. I nodded, and went to round up the others.

Soon, almost all of the old gang was back. Mika's ninja friend "didn't want to get mixed up in this mess with us.", but everyone else was here. Seiji, Kenji, Hikari, Mika, Minka, Sato, Hana, and Kono all stared at me expectantly. It's funny how they all think I know what I'm doing. "Don't look at me, Mika's the expert this time around." I told them. So, Mika showed them the book and explained. Everyone agreed to help almost instantaneously. I grinned. Looks like it's time to take another field trip to the past.

KARUNE MIKA'S POV (1st person)

I led the way to the Essence of Time, which was still forbidden so we had to be cautious. Luckily, we made it there without incident. Once everyone had piled inside the room, Minka went to set our coordinates. One by one we all stepped into the Essence. When it was finally my turn, I went through and felt the jello sensation, then everything went black.

?

GREEN HAIRED GIRL'S POV (1st person)

I woke up on the ground, being shaken by a woman with white hair. "Miss! Miss! Oh, God, please don't let her die!" the woman screamed. Slowly, I fully came to. "W-who are you?" I asked. The woman seemed relieved that I was awake. "My name is Monokurone Nibui. But you can just call me Nibui-san. Are you ok? You got quite the blow to your head from that bear." she said. I nodded. "Yeah, I'm ok. Can't quite remember who I am or what I'm doing here though." I said. Nibui handed me a small and shiny square. "This was in your pocket, an ID of sorts. Maybe that's your name?" Nibui-san said. The card had what looked like a picture of me and a name under it, "Karune Mika". I pocketed the ID. "That does seem to ring a bell. Maybe that's who I am?" I said. Nibui-san shrugged. "Maybe. I'd like to keep an eye on that bump though, do you think you could arrange to stay at my house?" she asked, and I nodded. "Sure, sounds good." I said and trotted off to where Nibui-san was leading me.

?

?'s POV (3rd person)

On the table where Mika had left it, the "Story of Evil" book was lying open to the first blank page. On that page, a sketch was forming. It appeared to be Mika in an old fashioned green dress. The caption under the picture read, "Daughter of Green".

** A/N: That was a long-butt first chapter! I'm willing to bet I topped 1000 words. Or not. Well, read and enjoy! Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2: Green meets Blue

Blue meets Green

** A/N: I am off my hiatus and on my IPod to bring you all the newest chapter! Quick congrats to chibis of evil, she's both the 100th reviewer for OC Academy and the winner of the art contest! I'll give you your cameo ASAP, chibis! For the record, I'm not going to stick to mothy's Daughter of Evil series plotline for very long. The goal here is to get Aiko back to where she belongs, not recreate mothy's songs. Without further ado, here is the next chapter.**

KARUNE MIKA'S POV (3rd person)

As it turned out, Nibui-san had a job working for a wealthy noble lady in the kingdom and got Mika a job there as well. All went well for a while; Mika was a hard and diligent worker. But this being Mika, tragedy struck in an unlikely form. One day, a prince visited the mansion of the noble lady. He was tall and handsome with blue hair that had obviously been dyed that way. Mika thought he looked familiar, but couldn't be sure. It seemed he felt Mika's stare, as he turned to look at her. His gaze held kindness and warmth, and Mika fell in love at first sight. **(A/N: This feels REALLY awkward to write… ^_^')** The prince quickly strode over to her. "I noticed you staring at me. You have lovely eyes, miss. My name is Ryu Kyun. What is yours?" he said. Mika winced and her hand brushed the top of her head. She remembered hearing that name, she had met this man before! "My name is Karune Mika. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." Mika said with a curtsy. Ryu had a reaction almost identical to the one she had had when she heard his name. "Well, Miss Mika, why don't we go out for a walk?" Ryu asked, offering his arm. Mika smiled and took it as the two walked to the garden.

RYU KYUN'S POV (1st person)

The petit green girl on my arm, where did I know her from? I tried to think back as far as I could. I had woken up in the middle of the day a few days ago, having passed out from the heat. My servants Sato and Minka had been trying to wake me without much success. It turned out they had whacked me on the head with a copper frying pan in the process, and I couldn't remember anything. The days after that were spent reteaching me my princely duties. I was told I had to meet with a noble lady today to discuss the politics of our lands, and then I met Mika. I'd clearly never met her before, so why is she so familiar? It's just one of those mysteries, as she seemed to recognize my name as well. Such oddities…

AIKO KIYOSHI'S POV (1st person)

I grinned down at the two mercenary sisters beneath me. "Well, well. I hear you two haven't paid your taxes." I said with a smile. The one on the right (Hana, I think) began to make up some excuse about being in the war and their money hadn't come yet. I silenced her and continued. "Taxpayers are needed to support this country. I guess I'll just have to take all of your money then!" I shouted with glee. The one on the left (I'm pretty sure her name was Kono) began to scream at me. How rude. "I will not stand for this, my family is poor as it is! We fought and nearly died for you in the last war, and this is how you thank us? HAVE YOU NO SENSE OF HUMANITY?" she screamed. I ordered Ryu Yukio to remove them. I looked at the clock and saw it was 3:00 pm. "Oh, it's teatime."

PRESENT DAY, VOCA PREP IM STREAM.

chibis of evil: Hey, remember those kids who got in huge trouble for going near and in the forbidden room?

LeekSpin: Yeah, why?

chibis of evil: They're gone again. I think they went in the room again.

LeekSpin: OMG, U r kidding right?

chibis of evil: Nope. I wonder what's happened to them.

LeekSpin: Me 2.

**A/N: There's your cameo, chibis! It's my b-day in a couple of weeks, I'll finally be 14 for real! (I always go by my new age a few months early to get used to it). Bai bai now!**


	3. Chapter 3: Reinstating the Mission

Reinstating the Mission

**A/N: Hello! I have been really busy lately, so I haven't been on nearly as much as I'd have liked to be. Ah well. As long as I didn't lose readers, I'm golden!**

**A wild Lawsuit appears! Neko uses "Disclaimer! Neko doesn't own Vocaloid!" it's super effective! A wild Lawsuit faints! Neko wins! …and has overused this joke. ;)**

NO ONE IN PARTICULAR'S POV (3rd)

Yonil's inn had always been a sort of sanctuary in the kingdom. Weather this was due to all the children running around or the kindly innkeeper herself, no one knew. She certainly didn't score any points for the name though. Mika had noticed this right away when she and Ryu approached the establishment. "'Nex Inn'? Doesn't nex mean murder in Latin?" she said. Ryu shrugged. "It's just the owner's last name, Mi-san. Nothing evil." he assured the greenette and the pair walked inside.

Hana and Kono sat at their table in the inn's lobby, fuming. "How dare that bitch of a princess take all of our money! We fight to solve her petty grudges, and this is all the thanks we get? Augh, I wish someone would just kill her!" Kono raged. "It's not that easy, Soldier. Believe me, I've tried. All I achieved was losing all of my family. Now all I have left is my inn and the children." Yonil, the innkeeper, said and sat next to the pair. "You two look different somehow. Why are you here?" she asked, looking them up and down. Hana responded automatically. "We're here to return Aiko and Ryu #2 to their rightful time, with help from Mika, Ryu-sama, Sato, Minka, Hikari, Seiji, and Kenji." Yonil looked confused. "Who're they?" Now it was Hana's turn to look confused. "I honestly don't know. That sort of just blurted out." Yonil left the table, deep in thought.

Sato and Minka had been given the day off by Ryu, so they decided to meet up with a few friends of theirs who ran some of the local shops at the Nex Inn. There was Hikari (the florist), Seiji (the butcher), and Kenji (the tailor). The five got along quite well, and often hung out together when they could. When Sato and Minka got to the inn, the others were already there. There was much waving and hugging and exchanging of hellos. The greetings stopped when Minka got a glimpse of two female soldiers in the corner. "Hey, don't those two look really familiar? Hana and Kono, right?" she said to the others, who all nodded. "Feels odd to see them without guns." Seiji said. Everyone nodded. It felt correct, but no one knew from where. Yonil, who had been listening in, deepened the lines in her forehead.

Ryu and Mika sipped at their drinks, absentmindedly watching the other customers. After Sato, Minka, Hikari, Seiji, and Kenji walked in, Mika smirked. "Gang's all here, eh? No lost fingers or people this time around, I hope." she said with a laugh Ryu was inclined to agree. "Yeah, that was a real mess! Remember when…" he trailed off. Wait a second! He remembered everything! The mission, the time travel, everything! "Mika! We have to remind the others about the mission! Please, Remember!" He shouted, shaking Mika by the shoulders. Her eyes clouded over for a second, then snapped back into focus. "Oh God did I really…? I'm so sorry Ryu-kun!" Mika apologized. Ryu shook his head. "It's fine, really. Right now we have to focus on the others."

Much shouting, shaking, and slapping later, everyone regained their memories. "Okay, how do you kidnap a princess and her closest servant? Any ideas?" Ryu asked. Nobody had any good ideas, until Yonil (who had been listening in) piped up. "Cantarella. You drug everyone, get in, get the targets, get out. Simple." she said. Kono nodded. It did have a sort of sense to it. "I'll cut you a deal. I'll give you enough cantarella to knock out that castle, and you let me in your little futurenauts group. Deal?" Yonil asked then thrust out her palm to Ryu. Ryu thought for a second, then shook Yonil's hand. "Deal."

** A/N: I'm really, really, really sorry for taking so long! Life and homework caught up with me. ^^' It also didn't help that I got a massive case of writer's block for every story I currently have going. Hopefully the chapter was worth the two month long wait, but I seriously doubt it. I'll try to be better with updating from now on. Anyways, the gang has restored their memories and recruited Yonil Nex! Yay, plot progression! **


	4. Operation: Save Miku!

Operation: Save Miku!

To all Vocaloid fans, listen up!

An evil person or group of people are deleting Miku videos off of YouTube by claiming copyright infringement. I do not have a YouTube account, so I can't look into this myself. HOWEVER, I will NOT sit idly by and watch as our #1 Virtual Diva is stolen away from us. Please, do what you can to save her! If you own a YT account, please download and repost Miku's videos with the tag "Save Miku". If you do not have an account, please help spread awareness. Make fanart or FanFictions with "Save Miku" in the title. Whoever is deleting Miku's videos has declared war. Do not let them win.

I am posting this to all of my stories, something I don't usually do, but this is a crisis. We need to defeat this troll, and find out who they really are. Don't just let Miku die. Fight for her.

~Neko 


	5. Chapter 4: Stupid Plans

Stupid Plans

**A/N: Hi there! I don't really have any news today, I put it all in my last update. Stupid trolls.**

**Disclaimer: ...Do I really need to say it AGAIN?**

NO ONE IN PARTICULAR'S POV

Yonil brought the others into the back room so they could talk without danger of spies. "Ok, theoretically you could drug the castle. Cantarella is potent stuff. Problem would be getting our hands on enough to do the deed. The pharmacist is under Princess Aiko's control." she said. "Bet ya ten bucks it's Mai or Raiden." Mika whispered to Ryu. Ryu nodded. It wouldn't seem too strange after everything he'd seen. Kono crossed her arms. "We could forge a bunch of prescriptions and stagger the group to get it." she pointed out. "Or we could just steal a bunch." Hana added. Yonil smirked. "Good ideas, but they wouldn't work. We had a pandemic of drug addicts a few years back. Since then, the pharmacy is harder to get into than the castle thanks to the ever vigilant pharmacist and all the locks." she pointed out. "What about my idea then?" Kono asked. Yonil shook her head. "The doctor and the pharmacist are thick as thieves. They can spot a forgery a mile off." she said. Mika raised her hand. "What if we used the old 'distract and sneak' tactic? It worked pretty well before." she said. "To do that, we'd have to know who the pharmacist is. Any idea, Yonil-san?" Ryu asked. Yonil nodded. "Yes, the pharmacist goes by 'Raiden'. Is that of any help?" Mika fist pumped. "TOTALLY CALLED IT! Ryu, my ten bucks?" she said and held out her palm to Ryu. Ryu sighed and handed her a ten dollar bill. "That's all fine and good, but how are Sato and I to distract him? We don't know any of his weaknesses." Minka pointed out. Hana grinned. "Oh, yes we do. Mika, how good are you at running?"

KARUNE MIKA'S POV (1st)

"I can't believe I got sucked into this." I whined as I approached the pharmacy. The plan was something among these lines: get the psycho killer to chase me because he wants to kill me. Naturally, I had no say in this whatsoever. I cautiously pushed the door open, trying to appear confident. Raiden glanced up as I entered, then seemed to do a double take. "Do I know you? You look familiar." he said. "I'm Karune Mika. Ring any bells in that empty noggin of yours?" I asked. I saw recognition flash across Raiden's face. Oh shit, that can't be good. "You! You were our one failed mission!" he screamed. Oh goody, the gang was right. "Yep, sounds like me. You did do a pretty good job of getting me into shape though. I lost ten pounds while running from you sorry excuses for assassins!" I taunted. Raiden's eyes were full of hate. Yeah, I'm thinking it's time to split. "You little bitch! I'll kill you here and now!" he spat. Yep, time to run. Just as Raiden lunged for me, I bolted out the door. I could hear him right behind me and I picked up the pace. I really hope the others were doing well.

RYU KYUN'S POV (1st)

As soon as we saw Mika run out, we ran inside the pharmacy. The door to the back was locked tight. "Hana! Locked door." I shouted. Hana saluted me and started to pick the lock. Within a few minutes, we were inside. There were shelves full of every drug you could imagine, and every single one of them had a combination lock. "Let's see… Cantarella… Cantarella… ah! Here it is! Hana, can you do combination locks as well?" I shouted over to Hana, who nodded. This lock took much longer, and I heard faint footsteps from outside the building almost as soon as she opened it. "I hear footsteps! Hurry!" I whisper-shouted. Everyone nodded and shoved as much Cantarella as they could into their burlap sacks. The footsteps got louder. "There's no time! Hurry, into the closet!" Kono, our lookout said, and we all dove into the closet. We were just in time, too. Seconds later, I heard an extremely pissed-off Raiden stomp through the door. "Goddamn bitch…swear I'll kill 'er… gotta tell the others…" I managed to hear him mutter before he stomped off. Kono looked through the crack in the door for another couple of minutes before saying, "Okay, coast is clear. We can get out now." and opening the door. We all fell onto the floor, collected ourselves, and headed back to the inn.

KARUNE MIKA'S POV (1st)

I had managed to give Raiden the slip, but not without a few injuries from the bastard. I was at the inn getting patched up by Yonil-san when I heard the others come tromping in. "We're back, objective complete!" Minka shouted. "We got enough Cantarella to knock a guy out for the rest of his natural life plus a bajillion years!" Sato added. "That's nice, but I look like I just ran through Tei's house!" I shouted back. This caused the others to quickly run to the back room. "Are you okay?" Sato asked, and I shot her a pointed glare. Yonil-san tied up the last bandage (covering a particularly nasty gash across my back) and wiped the sweat off of her brow. "I'll have to call Miku-chan in the morning. She's the local herbalist, she'll help to clear up those wounds." she said, almost to herself. I perked up a little. "Miku as in 'Miku Hatsune'?" I asked. Yonil-san nodded. "Yes. Do you know her?" I nodded, confused. "Oh! I think I know this one!" Hikari piped up. "Do share." Ryu said. "Well, in the 'Story of Evil', it's said that all of the people involved were reborn as our Vocaloids once they were all dead. That's why the same Miku Hatsune we know and love is here today." Hikari explained. I paused for a moment, deep in thought. "Wait a second! If they were reborn before and became the Vocaloids… then we are now the Vocaloids in our current time! Don't you see? We've swapped places with the Vocaloids!" I shouted.

AIKO KIYOSHI'S POV (1st)

I threw the glass I was holding to the floor. "What is this madness?" I screamed at Furonin, enraged at his words. Furonin bowed low. "It is the truth, milady. Raiden and Mai both confirmed it. Please milady, try to remember!" he begged. I thought for a while, long and hard. I could feel it in the corner of my mind, a piece that didn't quite fit. I grasped upon it, and all of my memories came flooding back. I opened my eyes and grinned. "Furonin, I've a task for you. Dye those rebel scum red with their own blood! I shall reign here forever!" I screamed. Furonin bowed again, this time with a smirk on his face. "With pleasure, milady."

**A/N: Let the cat and mouse chase begin! Fun fact: this chapter was originally called "The Great Cantarella Theft", but I felt that that gave away too much.**


	6. Chapter 5: Are Bound to Fail

Are Bound to Fail

**A/N: A quick explanation about Mika's bet with Ryu: Mika and the others are Japanese, but this FanFic is in English and the majority of my readers are Anerican, so I converted to USD. She actually bet around 1,000 yen. You had to know the same plan wouldn't work twice, right?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid, otherwise the Kagamines would be more popular. :)**

MINKA JUNNE'S POV (1st)

The next morning, there was a notice on Yonil's doorstep. I gulped. Had our theft been discovered? Yonil-san paled slightly. "There's something going on at the town square. This notice is a summons." she said. "Well, we best attend then. Gang, we're taking a field trip." Ryu said. So we all grabbed our cloaks and headed for the square.

At the town square, a makeshift stage had been set up. Princess Aiko stood on it, with Ryu Yukio, Furonin, Mai, and Raiden. She was holding up a girl with a white braid and charcoal black eyes whose wrists were bound. From behind me I heard Mika gasp. "No, they can't have taken her! I thought she was safe!" she whispered. Aiko began to speak. "Citizens! As you may or may not know, our pharmacy was robbed last night. This girl was captured in the stead of the vile criminals, as she is believed to know them. As is our policy, this girl will receive the full punishment for the crime if the criminal doesn't step forward. Anyone?" she said. I heard Mika step over to Yonil and ask what the punishment for theft was. "Your hand is chopped off." Yonil answered. Mika let out a sort of funny squeak and made to run to the stage, but Ryu grabbed her arm. "No! Aiko is trying to draw you out." he whisper-shouted. Mika struggled to get away, but stopped when Aiko started talking again. "No confessions? Shame." she said. I could feel Mika shaking behind me. I watched as Ryu #2 lifted the blade, but quickly looked away as it came down. The girl let out a piercing shriek that I could tell killed Mika, but what could we do? Aiko and the others packed up and left, leaving the girl behind. As soon as the crowd dissipated, we ran up to her. Mika took her good hand and began to sob. "I'm so sorry, Nibui-san! I wanted to take your place, but I was held back! Yonil-san, we have to get her back to the inn! Hurry!" she screamed. Between all of us, we were able to carry "Nibui-san" back to the inn.

KARUNE MIKA'S POV (1st)

Once we were back at the inn, Yonil-san tied some bandages around the bleeding stump where Nibui-san's hand once was, the proceeded to go out to fetch Miku. I tried to talk to Nibui-san while she was gone. "How're you feeling?" I asked. Nibui-san grimaced a little. "I'm okay, you?" she asked, noticing my bandages. I smirked slightly. "It's nothing major. Miku'll fix us both up just fine." I told her. Nibui-san smiled a bit at this. "You seem different. Did you get your memory back?" she asked. I nodded. "Yup! It's all pretty crazy though, doubt you'd either understand or believe me." Nibui-san crossed her arms. "Try me." So, I explained everything that had happened to us since the beginning of last year. "Sounds like you can't ever catch a break." Nibui-san said with a grin. I was about to retort when Yonil-san arrived back. "Oy, Futurenauts! I brought healers!" I sighed at Yonil-san's pet name for us. D'you think you could be ANY LOUDER, Yonil-san? Honestly. Yonil-san walked in, followed by two people I immediately recognized as Miku and Gumi. "Ok folks, this is Miku the healer and my best friend Gumi the blacksmith. They're going to patch you all up." she said. I bowed and Nibui-san waved with her good hand. "I can understand Miku-san being here, but why Gumi-san? What can we do with a blacksmith?" I asked. Yonil-san puffed out her chest a bit and explained. "Gumi here is kick ass at making replacement bits for the human body. She's helped me before." she said. "Okay. That explains Terminator Kid." I muttered. (There's a kid I've seen running around the inn with a metal arm and leg. Wonder if those actually cost an arm and a leg? Ha ha.) "As the one who lost her hand is in much worse condition, Gumi and I will treat her first. Pigtails, you may wait in the main area with your friends." Miku-san said. I nodded and left the two to their work.

RYU KYUN'S POV (1st)

Mika came back from the back room chalk white. I could tell she was nervous for her friend, I mean, who wouldn't be? "Hey Mika. We were just trying to think of what to do next." I said, gesturing her to join the conversation. She blushed a bit before sitting next to me. Things were pretty awkward between us after the whole "amnesia dating" thing. I guess my own face was a bit flushed as well, cuz I could hear Kenji's suppressed laughter. I quickly cleared my throat to regain my composure. "We will have to be much more stealthy with our next move. Aiko caught on almost immediately to what we were doing." I said. "You don't think she regained her memories, do you?" Sato asked nervously. "Well, I got Raiden to regain his memories, it's quite possible he forced everyone else to as well." Mika piped up. "GREAT. Just GREAT. Now we have to deal with an Aiko that knows us, what the hell we're doing, AND what the hell SHE'S doing!" Kono shouted in frustration. Hana shook her head. "She probably thinks we're out for blood. A kidnapping will take her by surprise." she said. "The problem is, how do we pull it off? The freaking PHARMACY was a pain in the ass to get into. I can't even begin to imagine what the castle will be like." Hikari said. I shook my head. "It'll be easier. We know exactly who and what to expect. We know this Aiko and what to expect. I've got a plan." I said and began to explain my plan.

**A/N: WAH! I'M SORRY! It took a really long time to write this. I haven't updated since February! Anime Boston is coming soon! …and I can't go. :(**


	7. Chapter 6: Reminiscence and Infiltration

Reminiscence and Infiltration

**A/N: ...I'm a lazy writer. :( And an awful speller, for what it's worth. But that won't stop me! Hey, anyone here know DerBlaueWolf? My Onee-san tried out for his animated series, so wish her luck, kay?**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I own only my words. Various companies own Vocaloid, various people own OCs, and various Nami Uchiha 1313s own Yonil's flashback. Onwards!**

RYU KYUN'S POV (1st)

"Ok, this is a one man operation, an-" before I could even finish my sentence, everyone shouted, "ONE TWO THREE NOT IT!" leaving me the one to carry out this mission. Fine, that was my plan anyways. "As I was saying, this is a one man operation, an-" I managed to say before getting cut off by Yonil. Gods, can I finish a blessed SENTENCE around here? "It's dangerous out there alone. I would know, that's how I lost my twin brother. After we both worked so hard to escape slavery, too..." she trailed off. The light from the fireplace flickered, lending a sad air and eerie shadows to the family portrait above it. The little boy in it almost seemed to be frowning melancholically. "What happened?" Mika asked, breaking my train of thought. "It was a little while back, my brother came up to talk to me one day..." Yonil replied, slipping into her memories.

"Yonil I'm thinking of getting out of the house." Yono stated.

"Then go. Just be careful when going to the village." Yonil replied.

"No sis, I want to go and see the world."

Yonil froze in place behind the counter then she relaxed herself but didn't turn to face her brother. "... Why would you want to do that?" Yonil said, a hint of anger in her voice, "Yono, the world is a dangerous place." The girl turned around to face her twin, "I don't want to see you hurt or worse!"

"But-"

"No!" Yonil interrupted, "Don't you even remember what happened to our parents? I can't carry that burden Yono! Just stay home so I can protect you!"

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO STAY PROTECTED BY YOU!" Yono yelled back, putting a shocked expression on Yonil's face. "BAKA ONEE-CHAN!" The boy yelled then ran away with small tears forming in his eyes.

Later that night, Yono hadn't come out of his room for dinner. Yonil sat outside the door with a plate of food. "Yono, come out and eat!" She announced.

"I'm not hungry." Came the harsh reply.

Yonil sighed as she put the plate on the hallway floor and leaned against the door.

An awkward silence passed before Yonil spoke again, "You know I care about you, right Yono?"

No answer. Yonil continued, "And you know I'll always love you and protect you no matter what, right?"

"Umn." Yono mumbled in agreement.

"But, I guess, if you love something so much, you have to let it go."

Yono fumbled from the ground to the door opening it, "You really mean it?" The teen exclaimed happily.

Yonil hesitated but looked deep into her brother's deep brown eyes and saw the answer, "Yes."

"And since then, I regretted that decision..." Yonil said sorrowfully, "Exactly two years later on the same day my parents died, I got word that Yono had been killed as well, by bandits." Mika wiped a few tears from her eyes. "B-but Ryu is only going to the castle, that's not dangerous, right?" she asked desperately. Yonil shook her head. "That castle is even more dangerous than the outside world, especially its queen. That's why I'm begging you, Ryu. Please, don't go alone!" Were those tears I saw in her eyes? I had never seen Yonil like this, usually she was so... strong. "Alright, Yonil. I'll take Seiji and Kenji along. The three of us combined should be ok." I said, to much whining from said teammates. Well, tough luck for them. We were going to kidnap a princess, her goddamn pervert snake, and her assassins, and nothing will stop us!

"Well. That didn't end well." Seiji said. "Understatement of the century, bro." Kenji groaned. We were currently all dangling by our wrists from chains in Aiko's dungeon. I groaned. "This is horrible!" I shouted! "Well, it could be worse." a snarky female voice replied. "You could have failed your mission, let down your friends, and be trapped in your worst enemy's dungeon. Oh wait! I guess it can't get any worse for you, can it?" Aiko Kiyoshi stood laughing before us.

KARUNE MIKA'S POV (1st)

"I'm worried about the guys, it shouldn't be taking this long..." I muttered. "Worried about your _boyfriend_?" Minka teased. "Yeah! Scared he'll be hurt, and you'll have to tend to his every need?" Sato added. I whacked both of them in the backs of their heads. "Shut up! Your teasing is the last thing we need." I grumbled. "She's right, you know. Sato, Minka, now is not the time for teasing. We're all on edge." Yonil said sternly, in the voice she used when the inn children misbehaved. Kono slammed her fists on the ground. "Dammit! Our friends might be in trouble, and all we can do is sit here on our asses, arguing! I don't know about the rest of you pansies, but I'm going to the castle! WHO'S WITH ME?" she shouted, and stuck her hand in the middle of the circle. Hana put her hand on top of Kono's. "Me." she said. Hikari added her hand as well. "Can't just leave the three stooges to fend for themselves now, can we?" she said with a grin. I smiled and added my small hand to the pile. One by one, everyone piled on their hands. Kono smirked. "Then LET'S DO THIS THING!" she shouted to a chorus of cheers. In a few minutes, we all made our way to the castle.

**A/N: Yays, plot progression! Anyone doing anything fun for April vacation?******

** **


	8. Chapter 7: Girl Power

Girl Power

**A/N: Ok, how the HELL did I bold the chapter page button? TableCloth, I might be needing another character soon, so just pm me your entry. To recap from last time, the guys managed to get themselves captured by Aiko, so now the girls are off on a rescue mission!**

**Disclaimer: O KOTOWARI SHIMASU!**

KONO KUDO UTAU'S POV (1st)

I smirked. I just hated sitting around. "Alright. We're working on the assumption that the guys are dead-" Mika let out sort of a terrified squeak. "Incapacitated somehow." I quickly corrected myself. "What should the plan be?" I said. Minka crossed her arms. "We don't have enough people to storm a castle." she said. "If that's the case, may I help?" a faint voice said. Mika rushed over and hugged the owner of the voice, the girl Gumi and Miku had been patching up. She now sported a metal hand. "Nibui-san! Sure, we could use the help." Mika said. "Then let us come along, too. You'll need our expertise." Gumi said. Miku nodded. "Great. So we've got a team of…" I did a quick head count. "9 people counting myself and we have some extra cantarella lying around, I think we can do this. It would help if we knew how the boys were though…" I said. Sato's eyes lit up. "I know! I have Kenji's phone number, I'll try calling him from my cell." she said and dialed the number.

KENJI YAMASAKI'S POV (1st)

I was trying to think of a way out of this with Ryu and Seiji when my phone rang, playing "Magical Kitty Len Len". Dammit! I knew I shouldn't have let my girlfriend play with my phone! While Seiji and Ryu were busy laughing their asses off at me, I worked my hand down to my pocked and answered my phone. "Hiya Kenji! It's me, Sato!" Sato said over the phone. "Hey Sato. What's up?" I said, trying my best to sound casual. I glanced over at Ryu and Seiji. They could hear my conversation and were making dopey faces at me. Real mature, guys. "We were worrying you got caught. Or worse." Sato said. "We're fine. We're just 'hanging out' in Aiko's dungeon." I said. "You morons. You managed to get caught?" she asked. "Yup. Pretty much." I glanced over at the others. Seiji had given up, but Ryu was still making faces. That's it. "Hey Sato, will you pass the phone to Mika? Her _boyfriend_ wants to talk to her." That shut Ryu up, and made him turn bright red. Serves him right. "I know you're kidding. Anyways, we're coming over to save your hopeless asses and finish the mission." Sato said. I nodded. "Ok. Wait, how the HELL are you getting reception?" I asked. "Dunno, but I hate to see my roaming charges when we get home. Bye Kenji." she said. "Bye Sato." I replied and hung up. "Well, this is a sad day for our masculinity." Seiji said. "Why's that?" I asked. "Because WE'RE the damsels in distress." he replied.

KARUNE MIKA'S POV (1st)

An hour later, Minka was in heaven and the rest of us were in pain. Why? Minka thought it would be a good idea to disguise us using maid Lolita, and she kept her old habit of leaving the pins in. "Minka, unless you want us all writhing in pain the whole time, TAKE THE DAMN PINS OUT!" Kono shouted. Minka sweatdropped and went around taking the pins out of everyone's outfits. "We look like we're in some sort of harem anime." Sato said, looking at all of us. "Please keep your strange thoughts to yourself." Hana said with a grimace as Minka pulled a pin out of her back. "Can I just ask one thing?" Nibui-san asked. I nodded. "Fire away." "What's a harem anime?"

AIKO KIYOSHI'S POV (3rd)

Aiko gazed off into the distance pensively, fingers drumming on the arm of her throne. "Hey, Ryu?" she said. Ryu turned to look at her. "Yes, m'lady?" he asked. "Didn't the servant die in 'Servant of Evil'?" the evil queen said. Ryu gulped. "I-I believe so, m'lady. But everyone was reincarnated as the Vocaloids in the end." he said. This caused Aiko to sit bolt upright. "Ryu! We have to follow the 'Story of Evil' to the letter! If we do that…" she trailed off. "We'll replace the Vocaloids in the timeline! We'll be the idols of the modern world!" Ryu shouted. Aiko grinned. "If that is the case, I have an order for you." she sneered. Ryu gulped. He knew what was coming. "Kill Mika Karune."

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNN! This was more of a filler chapter than anything, but some important stuff happened. But it's really short… Oh well. G'night folks! **


	9. Chapter 8: Invasion of the Maid Brigade!

Invasion of the Maid Brigade!

**A/N: I am not dead! And Onee-chan got the VA gig! And school's almost out! And I'm nearing my 1-year anniversary as a FF author! And it's almost Onee-chan's birthday! Wow, I've got so much going on. :) On the bright side, Hetalia's on YouTube. Guess what I've been watching?**

**Disclaimer: I owneth not.**

MONOKURONE NIBUI'S POV (1)

I nervously tugged at the hem of my maid outfit with my new hand. The plan was simple: say we were a new batch of maids Princess Aiko had hired, sneak into the dungeon, free the boys, hopefully capture Aiko and Ryu #2 (as Mika's friends called them) in the process. I hoped everything would go well, but there was still doubt in my heart. Seeing my troubled look, Mika walked over to me. Miku and Gumi had quickly patched up her wound before we left, so Mika could move about much more freely. "Something wrong, Nibui-san?" she asked. I shook my head. "Just needless worrying. How's everyone holding up?" I asked. Mika smirked. "I think we're hovering somewhere around 70 bottles of beer on the wall." she said, which was quickly followed by the others launching into the next line of the song. I smiled. "I hope we get there soon. Or get to zero." I said. "Let's hope for get there. They've been known to go into negatives." Mika said.

KONO KUDO UTAU'S POV (1)

Once we neared the castle, I motioned for everyone to stop singing. Since I probably held the most authority, second only to Ryu, everyone shut up and we approached the gate guard. "Excuse me? We're the new maids Princess Aiko hired." I said. The guard nodded sleepily and let us in. My guess is that it wasn't the guards who caught Team Ryu. We all quickly walked inside, and bumped into the head maid. She had hot pink hair and a bossy look about her. "New recruits? I'm Teto Kasane, head maid here. That means I'm also your boss." she said. We all bowed and replied that we understood. "Good. Greenie, Albino, pigtails, and Moss Head, you all grab some feather dusters and dust the library. You three hyper ones, put some of that energy into making dinner. And the two strong looking ones in the front, I need you to remove and oil some chains in the dungeon." Teto said. Hana and I glanced at each other. What luck! We quickly scattered to do our different jobs. Hana and I made a beeline for the dungeon. "Hana, this dungeon has about 10 rooms to it. I'll take the five on the left, you take the five on the right." I said. Hana nodded and we took off in opposite directions.

RYU KYUN'S POV (1)

Seiji, Kenji, and I were all starting to lose our hope (and sanity) when the door cracked open. "Dude, is it just me, or is there a harem maid at our door?" Seiji asked. Kenji and I quickly glanced up. "Kono! Found them!" the harem maid shouted, then turned to us. "That's no harem maid! That's Hana! ...In a maid outfit." I said, slightly confused. A few seconds later, Kono showed up, also in a maid outfit. "Care to explain the outfits?" I asked. "Minka." the two said at the same time, then proceeded to unchain us. I rubbed my wrists, glad to be free of the shackles that had bound me. "Where are the others?" Kenji asked. "Cleaning. We all snuck in as maids." Kono said. Made sense. Why didn't we think of that? "Hana, lead the three stooges here back to the inn. I'll help the others here." Kono said. Hana nodded and led us to our freedom.

KARUNE MIKA'S POV (3)

Mika and the others were cleaning diligently when Kono arrived. "Mission complete. We've all been reassigned to kitchen duty." she said. Sato's eyes lit up. "We can sneak the cantarella into their food!" she said. Kono nodded. "Exactly." she said. Everyone went quickly to the kitchen, unaware of the spy watching them carefully.

RYU YUKIO'S POV (1)

It was no good, I couldn't kill her. It would break the story. In the "Story of Evil" Allen fell in love with Michella. However, I wasn't in love with Mika, and Aiko hadn't proposed to that imitation Ryu. I had to wait to kill her until those conditions were fulfilled. I sighed. Aiko was NOT going to like this development. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'YOU CAN'T KILL HER?'" Aiko shouted at me. Yup, definitely not happy. "I mean, we have to do the full 'Story of Evil', M'lady." I said, bowing. "Fine. Send my proposal to Ryu Kyun at once." Aiko said. I nodded. "Right away, M'lady."

** A/N: Yay, plot progression! Whose plan shall succeed? Tune in next time to find out!**


End file.
